1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label tensioning board of a label printer, and in particular to a label tensioning board that is applicable to a label printer and has a selectively-positioned slide for defining a conveyance path of a sheet of label paper.
2. The Related Arts
In a conventional label printer, labels to be printed are accommodated in the label printer. Labels of different specifications must be respectively adjusted for tension induced therein and conveyance path thereof must be adjusted and respectively set. Thus, the conventional label printer must be provided with a tensioning board and a label guiding unit that are accommodated inside an enclosure of the label printer. Installing separate tensioning board and label guiding unit inside the printer label requires additional installation cost and labor hours. Further, as the tensioning board and the label guiding unit are separate devices, they cannot be operated simultaneously. This makes it impossible to fully exploit the operation of these devices.
Thus, it is desired to have a label printer that has a label tensioning board featuring both functions of tension adjustment and guiding of conveyance of label paper to overcome the drawbacks discussed above.